Sajangnim
by Kiming
Summary: Wonwoo itu menjadikan manajernya inspirasi, tapi bukan hanya inspirasi, mungkin juga sebagai orang yang ia sukai, lebih tepatnya mungkin... kekasih?/Meanie/Mingyu x Wonwoo/


Title : Sajangnim

Cast : Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Oneshot

Summary : Wonwoo itu menjadikan manajernya inspirasi, tapi bukan hanya inspirasi, mungkin juga sebagai orang yang ia sukai, lebih tepatnya mungkin... kekasih?

Disclaimer : RnR, yang ga suka silahkan close sebelum menyesal, DLDR, review please

-Because Your Hair-

-Meanie couple-

-Happy Reading-

Wonwoo berjalan lesu menuju mejanya sambil membawa map yang berisi dokumen tentang project iklan yang akan diberikan kepada sajangnimnya, Kim Mingyu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kasar di kursinya dan mulai memegang mouse sambil mendengus dengan sebal. Membuat temannya si anak pendek bernama Jihoon menoleh kepadanya.

"Kena hukuman lagi? atau ditolak mentah-mentah?" tanyanya beruntun, Wonwoo hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya dan menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia lalu menoleh kepada Jihoon dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalian akan menemukan sosok manis dan imut dari Wonwoo yang memang dasarnya bermuka emo itu.

"Kim Mingyu menyebalkan, Jihoon-ya.. Kim Anti-Sosial itu selalu saja menyalahkan laporan-laporan yang kubuat. Ia selalu saja mengatakan kepadaku jangan terlalu berpacu dengan data dan lebih mengutamakan nilai keindahannya." Cerocos Wonwoo dengan nada yang tak biasa. Jihoon sampai menutup telinganya mendengar gerutuan Wonwoo yang bahkan mengalahkan rapper terkenal di Seoul.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengannya kenapa masih bertahan hm?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo bungkam lalu menunduk dalam. Ia memainkan kertas didepannya. Perkataan Jihoon benar. Kenapa ia tidak pindah kalau sudah tahu akan begini. Padahal ada team-team yang siap menerimanya saat ia pindah. Kalau perlu, ia akan pindah dari perusahaan ini. Masih banyak perusahaan yang mau menerima keahliannya. Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Aku.. aku menjadikannya insipirasi.. dan ten-tentu saja disini aku bisa bertemu denganmu.. kau tahu kan sahabat sepertimu sulit dicari di dunia yang kejam ini.. hehe.." ucap Wonwoo disertai kekehan kecil. Jihoon menghela napas. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar alasan Wonwoo seperti ini. Mingyu inspirasinya? Hell, bahkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu pantas disebut sebagai tukang perusak suasana dan benar-benar namja anti-sosial.

"Jeon Wonwoo dengarkan aku okay.. kalau kau memang menyukai pak tua itu, bilang saja, aku akan senang hati mendengarkanmu.." ucap Jihoon malas. Wonwoo mengambil pensil didepannya dan memukulkan ke kepala Jihoon.

"Jangan memvonisku sembarangan, Nona Lee.. lebih baik kau pergi berkencan dengan kekasih sipitmu itu daripada terus-terusan berceloteh didepanku.." ucap Wonwoo sebal. Ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya lalu berdiri dan pergi sambil membawa beberapa map.

-Wonwoo POV-

Aish, kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini. Terutama si pria Kim Anti-Sosial itu. Astaga, makan apa ibunya dulu hingga ia melahirkan pria brengsek sepertinya. Aigoo.. ingin kuacak-acak wajah datarnya itu.

KLIK KLIK KLIK

Heol? Kenapa komputerku tidak bisa digerakkan? Dimana kursornya? Astaga, laptop ini pasti sudah sangat tua. Aku pasti generasi ke seribu yang menggunakan laptop tua ini. Astaga kenapa Kim sajangnim tidak menggantinya? Minimal mengajukan laporan bahwa ada beberapa komputer dan laptop yang sudah rusak dan harus diganti.

Sret

"Seharusnya kau menekan ini jika kau tidak bisa menggerakkan kursornya." Ucap suara yang kuyakin itu adalah Kim sajangnim. Aku terdiam kaku. Tanganku yang memegang mouse digenggamnya. Astaga, orang ini, kenapa genggaman tangannya sangat pas? Astaga, ingatkan aku untuk bernapas.

"U-uh, sajangnim.." cicitku lirih. Mingyu menatapku dan kembali fokus ke layar komputer didepanku. Ia tersenyum tipis saat berhasil mengembalikan kursorku yang tadi sempat macet. Ia lalu melepaskan genggamanku dan berdiri di belakangku. Otomatis aku memundurkan kursiku ke belakang guna melihat wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengganti beberapa komputer lusa. Kuharap kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku memilih komputer besok agar aku bisa merencanakan besarnya pengeluaran dan memutuskan komputer mana saja yang akan kuganti." Katanya. Aku spontan saja mengangguk. Jarang sekali Kim Anti-Sosial itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan karyawan.

"Good girl.." katanya sambil mengusap rambutku lalu berlalu dari hadapanku dan pergi menuju mejanya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kesisi meja Kim sajangnim. Aku tersenyum kecil. Yah, aku memang menjadikannya insipirasi, dan juga.. orang yang kusukai..

-Wonwoo POV End-

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasa, Wonwoo selalu masuk terlambat, ia menuju mejanya dan menemukan secarik sticky notes dimejanya. Ia mencabut dan membacanya.

 _'Temui aku diatap! Mingyu'_

'Mati aku..' batin Wonwoo miris. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya sembarangan dan langsung berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan atap. Sesampainya disana ia terengah dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Namun nihil. Wonwoo mengernyit dan berjalan pelan-pelan mengitari area atap dan menemukan Mingyu sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, ditelinganya terpasang headseat putih. Wonwoo tersenyum dan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Sajangnim.." panggil Wonwoo pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Mingyu. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia terganggu. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum kala mengetahui bahwa namja didepannya adalah Wonwoo. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo jatuh tepat disampingnya. Mingyu lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kecil Wonwoo.

"Aku lelah sekali, Wonu-ya.." rengek Mingyu hanya padanya. Ya, hanya padanya lah Mingyu bersikap manja begini. Hanya Wonwoo yang tau bagaimana sikap Mingyu yang sebenarnya, karena ia adalah kekasih Wonwoo. Yap, mereka berdua sudah menjalin suatu hubungan sejak setahun yang lalu ketika Wonwoo masuk keperusahaannya dan bersedia masuk ke teamnya dengan sukarela tanpa mengetahui sifat asli Mingyu. Mereka berdua banyak melakukan kegiatan dilapangan bersama. Mingyu senang mengajak Wonwoo dipertemuan-pertemuan dengan klien ataupun dengan artis yang akan menjadi bintang iklan mereka, karena Wonwoo pintar untuk membujuk klien ataupun artis.

"Nanti ada yang melihat.. bagaimana kalau ada Jihoon yang kesini dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimana jika ada pegawai lain yang tahu?" tanya Wonwoo panik sambil menggerakkan badannya tidak nyaman. Mingyu menghela napas kesal.

"Ssstt.. diamlah dan jadi bantalku, Jeon Wonwoo.." ucap Mingyu lalu memejamkan matanya. Keheningan menyambut keduanya. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memainkan jaket Mingyu lalu menoleh ke wajah yang sekarang jaraknya dekat sekali dengannya. Wonwoo meniup-niup rambut Mingyu, mencoba mengganggu tidur siang si sajangnim.

"Gyu-ya.." Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu pelan sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Mingyu. Mingyu terusik dan membuka matanya sedikit, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Wonwoo makin memajukan bibirnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menghadap Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu tanpa tahu tangan Mingyu bergerak kesaku jaket untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Yak! Jika kau ingin aku kesini untuk membuatku menjadi bantalmu.. aku akan pergi makan bersama Jihoon.. aku juga lap-." Perkataan Wonwoo terputus ketika Mingyu menjatuhkan kotak berwarna merah dipangkuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo kaget bukan main, lau membuka kotak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dan melakukan hal yang romantis untuk melamar seseorang, jadi aku minta maaf jika lamaranku tidak romantis atau kurang berkesan bagimu.. aku hanya ingin menja-."

GREPP

Badan Mingyu jatuh kebelakang karena terjangan kuat dari Wonwoo yang memeluknya. Ia merasakan bahunya basah. Mingyu yakin Wonwoo menangis. Ia mengusap punggung Wonwoo pelan, mencoba menenangkan namja kecil dipelukannya ini. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

CHU~~

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. Wonwoo menciumnya. Ah tidak, bukan sekali ini Wonwoo menciumnya duluan, mereka bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Tapi Wonwoo menciumnya ditempat kerja, yah walaupun diatap, sebagian orang akan menuju ke atap kalau mereka ingin menjernihkan pikiran. Bukankah tadi namja kecil itu bilang bahwa ia tidak mau bertemu disini karena takut Jihoon mengetahui hubungannya?

"Nappeun!" bentak Wonwoo sambil memukul dada Mingyu pelan. Mingyu terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Posisi mereka masih berbaring dengan Wonwoo berada diatas Mingyu.

"Aku akan melamar dengan cara yang benar nanti.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sajangnimnya, walaupun ia kasar dan katakanlah sangat menyebalkan menurut Wonwoo, namun ia lah yang juga sudah menaklukkan hati Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa bersyukur karena sudah mengenal namja tinggi ini.

"Saranghae Wonu-ya.."

"Hyung, Gyu-ya.. aku lebih tua darimu.."

"Nanti kalau aku ingat.."

"Dasar kau ini.."

"Tidak dijawab?"

"Nado Saranghae, Gyu-ya.."

_END_

::: Coretan author :::

Kyaaa, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan satu ff dengan aman dan tentram disela-sela kesibukan author. Uhm, kepada riders yang tercinta, tolong doakan author ya, supaya bisa melaksanakan UNAS dengan sebaik-baiknya dan lolos SNMPTN.. makasih semuanya.. jangan lupa review..


End file.
